Legends Over Time
by karategrl07
Summary: The future has fallen and the new Furious Five have to save it, but their plans go amiss when they return to the past...
1. Chapter 1

"Tirai, take Patch and the others and go!" a voice called from the battle raging within the Jade Palace. The fortress of protection no longer stood in glory but now stood on the verge of collapse. The Furious Five and the mighty dragon warrior were in the midst of the chaos, coughing against the amount of smoke that filled their senses.

"But Dad…" a cloaked girl shouted back. She hugged a small panda cub closer to her.

"Now!" Tirai hesitated for a moment but regained her composure as she rushed to a hole in the side wall.

"Violet, Loti, Maek, let's go!" she called to her friends. They hadn't been allowed to partake in the fight, but as two snakes and a dragonfly rushed to her side, Tirai was grateful that they were free to escape and perhaps come back with reinforcements.

She led them out and around the Jade Palace. They had to reach the back garden unnoticed; they had to retrieve the Vessel of Time before the enemy did.

"Vi, Loti, go and scan up ahead," she commanded. As the twin snakes slithered up ahead, Maek landed on Tirai's shoulder.

"What are we going to do once we get the relic?" he asked. Tirai slowed her pace and stopped before the edge of the building.

"We get help of course."

The twins came back soon after. "There is one on the stairs, three pacing in the yard, and one right above the cellar to the Vessel of Time," Violet told them.

"Shouldn't be too hard for us to handle," Loti gave a sly smile.

"Then let's have some fun." Maek flew over to the first enemy; his wings creating a soft buzz which none of them heard. He landed at wolf's feet, and, with a quick flick of his small arms, flipped the intruder. On the ground, Maek gave a light tap to the back of his neck paralyzing his foe instantly.

This attack didn't go unnoticed though, and soon the rest of the group was in action, save for Tirai who was still holding tightly to Patch. The twins made quick work of the three men in the yard and Maek continued on to the last one. Tirai moved swiftly toward a small portion of grass, no different than the grass around it, and kicked down. A board flipped up and remained vertical so that she could reach down and grab a paper covered item.

"Got it," she told the others.

"Good now let's get out of here!" Loti called making his way into the nearby forest. A blast sounded from behind, and a piece of the nearest wall began to crumble.

"Boom!" Patch shouted into Tirai's shoulder. She sighed. If only he knew what had caused that explosion. She gripped the vase harder, but carefully as not to break it.

With each step the forest got thicker, the Jade Palace became more hidden and the exterior wall got closer. They bounded, slithered, and flew over it with ease. They didn't go to the town; wolves, alligators, and who knew what other animal would be residing there. So the five ran for hours toward the setting sun, through the forest and into the mountains, and when they decided to look back all they saw was billowing smoke inhabiting the air where the palace once stood.

"What now?" Violet asked, coiling herself into a more comfortable position.

"We move forward," Tirai replied letting Patch down to play. She was still holding the vase.

"Obviously, since we have nowhere to go back to," said Maek.

"Thanks for the friendly reminder," Loti commented sarcastically.

"Come on, guys, let's not fight," Violet interjected.

"Sorry, sis, I'm just tired. Anyway we can take a break before we continue?" Loti asked curling up also.

"Might as well." Tirai placed the vase in between her crossed legs. The others gathered around, and Patch entertained himself with trying to catch a butterfly.

"Sooo," Maek started slowly.

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask!"

"You wanted to ask if we could look at the vase and to which I replied no."

"More like no fun." Loti whispered to Maek.

"Come on, Tirai, one look? Please?" Violet continued. The rest of the group looked at her pleadingly. Tirai's resolution stood strong for a moment but as she glanced at each of her friends, that resolution began to die until it was nonexistent.

"Fine, but only for a second," she said finally. She unwrapped the vase of its paper covering, revealing a light purple exterior with gold handles and gold bamboo designs decorating it. The gold glinting in the sunlight attracted Patch back to the group and sit wide eyed staring. Everyone chuckled at his short attention span before examining the vase with the same awe as the young panda.

"Cool." Maek moved to touch it, but was stopped with a glare from Tirai.

"Remember no touching."

"What does it do?" Loti asked.

"Legend says that it can surpass time," Violet told them.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What do you mean 'and what.' That can't be it!"

"Well what did you want it to do, bro? Let us travel through time?"

"Now that would be seriously cool!" Maek gave a high five to Loti. Patch moved closer as the older kids began to argue about the importance of keeping the vase safe and that time travel was impossible.

"Pway, Pway!" Patch giggled as he touched the vase. A light began to shine from it, which made Patch laugh even louder.

"Patch, what are you …" Tirai began to ask him, but her question was cut short as they were all captured by the ever growing light.

What was once white luster turned to black, inky darkness. The group's screams became muffled as their senses dulled and their consciousness' began to fade. The last thing Tirai remembered was her father's words to watch over Patch and the sadness she felt when her body would not move to grab for her little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Tirai woke up, her body heavy and her mind weak. She remembered the Jade Palace falling, she was escaping with her friends, and then Patch touched the vase… Patch! Her eyes got wide with fear. She quickly looked around for the small bear and earned herself a headache in the process. Although annoying, the dull pain did not stop her constant searching. She lifted her body off the hard ground, and turned in a complete circle. She didn't see any of her friends.

The scenery gave her a peculiar feeling, like she had been here before. It calmed her yet pushed her even more so to find her companions.

"Patch! Violet!" she called each of their names, but no one replied and at the rate she was screaming at, unwanted persons would find her before her friends did. She heard some leaves rustle near her, and upon instinct, took shelter behind a tree. She lifted her hood to hide her face again.

Quietly peering around the tree, Tirai saw nothing. She sighed, allowing her body to relax with the exhale. 'Step one: find Patch. Step two: find everyone else. Step three: get out of here as soon as possible,' she thought to herself taking another glance around her, 'At least I'm better at making plans than dad is.' When nothing seemed out of the ordinary, Tirai moved on to another tree and then another. She allowed speed to be her cover, and continued without stopping. Until she heard giggling.

Tirai froze. Only that little ball of fur made that sound. She crept over to where the sound had come from. The giggling increased in volume.

She moved again trying to get closer to the small cub's laughter.

"Stop right there, intruder," a voice came from behind her. A large tiger stood there, hands up in defense, her amber eyes aglow.

"I'm just here for my friends, one of which is in there," Tirai told her, pointing to the source of the commotion.

"Oh sure, I'm supposed to believe that," Tigress growled in response.

'Man, when did she get so annoying!' Tirai thought to herself disdainfully. "Look I don't want to fight you."

"Too bad." With that said, Tigress moved in with a quick jab. Tirai rolled to the side at the last moment. Tigress took her missed jab and, with a quick flip, turned it into a flying side kick. Tirai tried to do a full on block, but, just by the mere weight of the much larger cat, she could only glance the attack.

Again, the kung fu master didn't give her any opponent time to recollect herself. Bouncing off of a nearby tree, Tigress moved in for another attack. Tirai saw the attack going to her torso, so in an attempt to save herself she moved her weight onto her toes. When the attack came, she decided to pounce on the punch using Tigress' momentum to aid in her escape, but the attack didn't go as she foresaw. Tigress dropped instantly, spinning and kicking out her leg, sweeping Tirai whom crumpled in a heap on the ground with a loud moan. The master in return stood above her, hands still up and scrutinizing her opponent.

'She's got some moves I'll give her that,' Tigress thought.

"Tigress, what is going on here?" Shifu asked her. Tirai shifted herself to look at the small panda walking toward them, the dragon warrior following behind him.

"I found her snooping around the Jade Palace, master. She shows skills in kung fu," Tigress told him, her eyes never leaving Tirai's hidden frame.

"What did you hope to accomplish by coming here, young one?" the grand master asked her.

"I hoped I could find my friends," Tirai answered slightly annoyed. The giggling began again.

At the sound Tirai moved to her knees and peered over the red panda only to find a smaller black and white one having the time of his life on the shoulders of the great dragon warrior who seemed to be enjoying the child's presence.

"Patch…" Tirai seethed. Shifu followed her movements and to whom she aimed the quiet muttering to.

"Is that one of them?" he asked. Tirai nodded stiffly. She had been sneaking around, got into a fight with the Master of tiger style kung fu, and beaten at that only to find the focus of her searching having the time of his life.

'I swear if the others are having fun like him, they won't see another training break as long as they live!'

"Come, we shall continue this discussion inside. Tigress, that is enough." Shifu turned and made his way to the palace. Tigress followed soon after, but not without directing a smirk at Tirai.

Instead of following them, though, Tirai made a beeline for the pandas, and, when she was only a few feet away, the youngest one turned to her. After a moment of confusion had passed, the little bear smiled broadly.

"Oh don't give me that! You are in so much trouble," Tirai reprimanded him. Patch cocked his head to the side and began to giggle again. Tirai sighed and held out her hands to him. He quickly squirmed away from her, burying his face in Po's fur.

"Uh hey little guy, it's time for you to go," Po tried to convince him.

"No, just let him stay with you." Tirai followed the others into the palace, sighing as she did so.

It was just like home, only it had all four walls and it was still standing. She mentally laughed at her own cruel joke. Home… would she ever be able to go back and see it again? Another sigh escaped her lips, but she lifted her head even higher because of it. The action caught Shifu's attention, but he continued on as if nothing had happened.

They continued on. They passed the training hall, the living quarters of the Furious Five, each hidden by a thin piece of screening, and finally came to the kitchen. When Tirai turned the corner, her worst fear was before her.

"Hey, its Tirai!" Violet exclaimed upon seeing her best friend.

"Dude, what took you so long?" Maek asked, stuffing another cookie crumb into his small mouth.

"She was probably off training somewhere," Loti answered for her.

"It kind of reminds you of someone, doesn't it, Mantis?" Monkey asked the insect.

"Yeah, Tigress, what do you think about it?" The four laughed even louder than what they were before.

"Oh will you all just shut up!" The two females cried in unison. They looked at each other for a moment, then looked away when the laughing became even louder, but not before Tigress noticed a bit of white fur and looked into amber eyes so much like her own.

"All of you enough," Shifu interrupted, "now that you are all together perhaps we can get some answers."

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" shouted a large wolf. Night had descended on the Valley of Peace, but the dying fires and embers of the fight before kept the darkness at bay with their soft glows. Smoke billowed in the sky hiding the moon and its heavenly glow, allowing earth to be swallowed up by fire and its devilish heat.<p>

In front of him, tied up and gagged, the Furious Five and their master, were unconscious, save for the dragon warrior. Po only stared at the creature before him, then away.

"Fine don't talk then! My men will soon find the vase, and your kids are as good as mine," the wolf threatened. "And if by some chance I don't find what I want, I have other ways of making you talk."

He moved over to a figure lying beside Po. Lifting her by the scruff, the wolf used his other hand to outline the features of Tigress' face.

"Quite a catch you have here, dragon warrior. Only two kids? How do you keep yourself away?" He asked the mammal with a laugh. "I can assure you, if I don't find what I want, I won't hold back."

"You'll stay away from her, Gan!"

"Try me."

* * *

><p><strong>Gan= Chinese for bold or so says some website that I just found from a Google search<strong>


End file.
